A Glimmer Past
by SailorMarble14
Summary: After the events of Cutie Markless, Twilight Sparkle explains to Princess Celestia about meeting Starlight Glimmer. What Twilight doesn't know is why Starlight Glimmer became how she became.


A Glimmer Past: A Starlight Glimmer One-Shot

 **Hey! I'm on SUMMER BREAK!**

 **And here is the story, along with another story are the first stories to post to start off my summer break.**

 **So since the premire of MLP season 5 I decided to write some mini drabbles on certain episodes. I made this one of the main villain from the season 5 premire, Starlight Glimmer. I have 2 other ones, but they are still in the works, they should be done soon, and I'll be posting them. I'm going to make drabbles seperate stories, since I'm not doing all the season 5 episodes just certain ones.**

 **Also please check out my poll and vote on it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own MLP, but I do own the OC unicorn's that appear.**

After rescuing the unknown village from the unicorn leader Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle went to Princess Celestia's castle to explain everything to her. The map, there cutie marks, everything including Starlight Glimmer, which brought the surprise to the Princess.

"Wait Twilight, did you say Starlight Glimmer?" Princess Celestia asked in surprise.

"Y-Yes." The young purple alicorn asked her former teacher.

Princess Celestia sighed, and got up from her throne, and walked into a small room. "I thought she was banished for good from Canterlot or anywhere." She said now frowning.

"Princess Celestia. Do you know Starlight Glimmer?" Twilight asked.

"She was one of the students in the School for Gifted Unicorns." Princess Celestia said.

Twilight Sparkle stood there in shock, as the Princess of the Sun started to talk about the former student.

"She was a student at the school when you became my faithful student. However, she learned a spell that I thought no other pony would know." Princess Celestia said, as she remembered the young unicorn Twilight and her friends came across on their mission.

One morning, a young Starlight Glimmer was walking her way towards school. She looks at her new cutie mark she got last night, and wants to know what it means. Just then a group of unicorn ponies saw her, and smirked.

"Well. Well. Look who it is girls." The unicorn said. This unicorn was a pink pony with purple hair, and lavender hair lights, and her cutie mark was 3 sakura flowers.

"What do you want Sakura?" Starlight Glimmer asked back.

"Oh nothing, Starlight. Just saying hi." Sakura said with the smirk still on her face.

Starlight Glimmer glared, and walked off not looking at the unicorns. Just then another unicorn from the group used her magic, and tripped Starlight Glimmer, causing the unicorns to laugh at her.

Starlight Glimmer glared, and ignored it, and just walked off. However, she knew these unicorns for a longtime, and they bullied her. This made her feel hurt inside.

Starlight Glimmer then went inside the school and sat down in her seat, with also being the only one in the class, since everyone else was outside with their friends, and Starlight Glimmer had no friends, or even anypony being her friend.

Since she had time before class started she decided to walk around the hallways of the school, and when the other unicorns saw her, they started whispering something, and Starlight knew it was something about her.

Starlight Glimmer went around the library and found a book all about magic. But, this book wasn't about regular magic; it's about forbidden magic.

Starlight Glimmer read through the book, and saw through different spells to see what she can use against the bullies. When she turned the page from the book, she saw the Cutie Mark removing spell. After reading through the spell, something in her snapped.

Starlight Glimmer smirked, as she knew what to do. As she was in class she kept the book hidden, so that way no pony can see what she was reading.

Starlight then went back to Sakura's group, and she went in front of their path. "What do you want now?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing," Starlight Glimmer replied. She then smirked until her horn started glowing, "except this!" Starlight Glimmer yelled.

She then used the cutie-unmarking spell on the bullies, and it removed their cutie marks, and replacing them with equal signs.

"Wh-What did you do to our Cutie Marks?" Another unicorn named Melody Rock asked.

"I learned this new spell myself." Starlight Glimmer said, as she put the cutie marks in a small jar.

"Give us back our cutie marks!" Sakura yelled back.

"After how you treated me, even when I got my cutie mark, I will never give back anypony's cutie mark, and I'll make an entire colony for those to be equal!" Starlight Glimmer yelled as she laughed.

However, this didn't last for long, when Princess Celestia appeared in front of her with a deep glare. With her magic, Princess Celestia took the jar from Starlight. "Starlight Glimmer, for learning a forbidden spell, you are no longer allowed in Canterlot!" Princess Celestia yelled as she broke the jar and the cutie marks went back to the original unicorns.

Starlight Glimmer stood there in shock, and glared. With her magic she ran off before any of the Royal Guards went after her.

"Princess? Should we go after her?" One of the guards asked.

"No, she will learn one day, but for now she is exiled from Canterlot." Princess Celestia said.

"I'll make signs in Ponyvile to let other ponies know about her." Another guard said.

Princess Celestia nodded knowing that Ponyvile may also be in danger from Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight sighed as her teacher showed her Starlight Glimmer's past. "Wow." She whispered.

"She didn't take your Cutie Mark did she?" Princess Celestia asked.

Twilight sighed, knowing her former teacher was going to ask that. "Well yeah, but we got it back." Twilight replied looking at her cutie mark.

Princess Celestia sighed, "At least you got it back. I mean who knows what Starlight Glimmer would of done with you or your friends Cutie Marks."

"Yeah." Twilight Sparkle looked down. She then looked out the window and saw the cave where Starlight Glimmer retreated. She wondered if Starlight was ok, and when she is she would ask to befriend her, and apologize for everything that happened to her.


End file.
